Pokemon Auroa: Land in Chaos
by thecoolestjedi
Summary: The region of Aurora is full of great trainers, but Keane is not one of them, but Keane has his cherished Vulpix for all situations. Keane must battle with the fact that his destiny and the fate of all living things start and end with him. How will Keane handle all of this pressure and the God of Pokemon, Find out in this Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Kaizen tended to the berries and every so often gave some to his curious Dragonite. Dragonite purred softly as he savored every bite. Kaizen laughed a bit by this display of softness by Dragonite. ''You're no Powerful Dragon, you're just a regular old softie.'' The Dragonite put on a serious look that increased the smile on Kaizen's face. The temple felt unnerving to Kaizen and all attempts to shake this feeling failed as he continued to place more berries into his straw basket. This job was peaceful, but he thought in becoming a Keeper he would be more active in caretaking.

Kaizen was deep in thought when Mars approached; he was dressed in black robes that made him look as if he were an evil monk. ''So this is what the Keeper chosen by destiny to take care of Arceus has decided to do.'' Mars gave a disgusted look to Kaizen's Dragonite who gave it back to the tall man. ''With the look should come the knife, brother.'' Kaizen gave Mars a short, but hearty laugh. The eyes of Mars were quite serious indeed. ''You should take your duties more seriously dear brother.'' Kaizen put his hand up to quiet mars before he goes on about another rant on duty to the Temple. ''The God is fine and he doesn't need mortals to fuss over him so. Mars gave a look of distain to Kaizen and left.

If Kaizen were more receptive to his surroundings he would notice that Mars hid the rod of Arceus in his robe. Mars moved ever so close to the room were Arceus rested in and heard the same voice. ''_Come to me Mars, you were the one destined to unleash my ultimate power and truly help me evolve.'' _The voice was soft, but had an edge of harshness in it. Mars used the key he had stolen off Kaizen the previous day to open the door. The sight his eyes saw didn't compare to the words in any language; the all White god of legends was pitch black as night and levitated above the marble floors adorned with jewels and covered with soft blankets. ''_My destiny Child this is my pure form, now dispel the ward and set me free.'' _Mars would have ignored the voice had it not been for the authority carried in it. ''Come out, Misdreavus.'' The red and white pokeball was inches from impact with the ground before it let out a pure white light and a floating, light purple apparition appeared. The Pokémon stood awed in the sight of Arceus and moved back to show a form of respect. ''Use Dispel.'' Shouted Mars. The apparition obeyed and let a crimson bead from around its neck make impact with the floor letting out a great ball of Crimson light that seemed to battle the purple and blue wards around it.

''_Good, now touch my body and we shall be gone.''_ Before he could touch the black torso a voice roared. ''Dragonite, use Ice Punch on Arceus!'' It was Kaizen in all his glory; his long black hair and two black bands he wore around his arm to remind him of his wife and son. The Large Dragonite used its short wings to rush towards Arceus. _''How dare you try and attack me!''_ Mars without reason muttered words that made a yellow light appear before Kaizen before he was enveloped by it. Dragonite stopped to look for its master and when it looked back up, Arceus and the man were gone.

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked it and please give reviews and suggestions for the story. All inputs help and count. Expect Chapter 1 soon if I am not too busy with school.**


	2. A place Called Auora

**Chapter 1: A Place Called Aurora **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or claim to own Pokémon, I only write fanfics.**

Keane felt the softness of Vulpix's orange fur and the gentle breeze that her breath created while breathing. Keane felt a sense of tranquility while snuggled next to the fire Pokémon. The air was thick with that of growing berries in his small town of Petalbrook. As Keane opened his eyes he saw a slightly older girl than he and her pouting Snivy. ''Listen Snivy we have no time for pouting, you're supposed to be intimidating. Keane pretended to be asleep, but couldn't help cracking a smile at the exchange, reminding him of his creative differences with Vulpix. ''Hey, are you going to nap or are we going to battle?'' This struck Keane as surprising especially the commanding tone in her voice. ''Are you that rude to all the boys that you ask out?'' Keane gave himself a mind high-five for that one.

''So funny I forgot to laugh.'' She said seriously, but Keane could hear the embarrassment in her voice. ''You know we're never going to get past First base at this rate.'' Keane opened his eyes to see her fuming at this joke. She pointed a finger at him, which her Snivy promptly followed, sticking its light green tail in the air. ''Where is your PokeDex?'' She said giving Keane a suspicious look. Keane slumped his shoulders and gave a huff of his breath. He was way too busy to be a trainer and head to Professor Cipher's lab. ''Trainers are just depressed people living their lives through Pokémon, but me and Vulpix have the life of Champions.''

''Oh, so are you not excited about Black becoming the new 8th Gym Leader?'' This piqued Keane's interest a bit, so he opened his eyes and looked straight at the girl. ''The Black, Hero of Unova, Trainer of Reshiram?!'' Keane was more shocked than excited; he had heard the stories from his Father, but never someone so brave could exist. She shook her head, sending her long black hair over her pearl colored eyes. ''Where will he be?'' The girl seemed more inclined to stand there silently until her Snivy gave her a stern look. ''Follow me.'' She was quite quick with her response and even quicker to move ahead with or without Keane. Keane shook Vulpix as it awoke lazily from its slumber.

''Alright buddy, Enough Rest.'' Vulpix gave Keane her best sad look, but Keane was not affected. ''Pix…Pix.'' She said slowly trotting after Keane. In the sun, Keane's long black shirt looked almost light, but even so his loose jeans gave the look of a down to earth sort of kid. Clearing his messy black hair apart, Keane followed the girl in her red jacket and glowing device fixed on her left wrist. ''So who are you exactly?" Keane asked finally catching up to her. She was awkwardly quiet, but after two solid minutes decided to speak. ''My name's Claire and well I'm a trainer….Sort of.'' She spoke no more and moved on quite hastily. Keane was nervous to be in the tall grass, after all wild Pokémon were dangerous. ''Move up, I have repel to cover our scent.'' Claire said quickening her pace even more.

Vulpix and Snivy struck up a conversation, which went unnoticed by Keane. ''Vy, Snivy.''**(Translation: This is no matter of yours**.) ''Pix, Pix…..Vulpix.''(Translation: **Like Girantina it's not, Keane is my trainer and I'll do anything to keep him from harm**.) Snivy was quiet for a while as its light green torso shone in the sunlight. Vulpix glared at Vulpix for a while before it spoke again. ''Snivy, Snivy…..Ivy…Ivy….Vy.''(Translation: **The Great one has been corrupted and we must test Keane for signs.) **Vulpix was now silent putting its shiny black eyes now pointed towards the ground. ''Pix, Pix…Pix….Vulpix….Pix.''(Translation: **So, Kaizen is dead….explains a lot about the household, but why so soon**?) Snivy stopped as Keane and Claire seemed too preoccupied to notice the halt. ''Snivy, Snivy….Ivy..Vy…..Vy, Snivy.''(Translation: **It must be done now or else the land will plunge into chaos, but alas Reshiram should explain more**.)

**Author's note: Thanks for peering into Chapter 1, feel free to review and note any mistakes or suggestions.**


End file.
